i go to Australia
by InLoveWithFictionalCharacters
Summary: this is a minor creddi and carly warms up to lewis and then cleo confides in Zane while Rikki's away . This is my first story so tell me what you really think but dont be to crule. oh and i promis the seccond chapter will be better im writing it now.
1. Great news

One day after school Carly, Sam and Freddie walked into Carly's apartment and some strange person was sitting with her brother Spencer, "So Spencer who's your friend" Carly said. "Ha ha funny actually this is … well I'll just let him tell you who he is" said Spencer. "Hello my name is Oliver Tenusi, I am the producer of many popular shows in Australia such as; Blue Water High, Sea Patrol and Girls of the Gold Coast." said Mr. Tenusi "Wow." "Even though I've never herd of any of those shows they sound really cool." Carly said. "Oh now I am going into Internet entertainment. So I want to turn I Carly into an international web cast. " Wow." They said in unison. "So do we have a deal?" said Mr. Tenusi. "Well.. We have to think about it." Said Carly. "And I have to ask my mom." Said Freddie. "My mom won't notice so I'm good." Said Sam. "Then it's a deal." Said Mr. Tenusi. "Yeah I guess it is." "But we have some questions for Mr. Tenusi first." Said Carly. "OK ask me any thing you want." "OK first thing, are we leaving the country? Where are we going? And do we have to interact with a dinosaur? They said. "OK first question, yes second question Australia, and third question witch is rather odd, no," "So when do we leave." Carly said "Monday." "Monday." They all said. " Wow why so soon." Said Spencer " well we have to film all of the episodes and advertise the web cast, then translate all the different episodes into different languages and that's it. You might have to travel to other countries in the future, but that all depends on what happens while where in Australia." Said Mr. Tenusi. "OK then Australia here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

**ok just to make this clear i do not own i carly i never have and i never will at least i don't think i will so enjoy my story**

Carly's POV 

Carly woke up in her bed as usual but then she remembered that her Spencer and her 2 best friends were going on one of the best adventures since they went to Japan 3 years ago. And she still remembers that that lady had thought that her and Freddie were on there honeymoon couple. EWWW at least that was what she thought about him 3 years ago, now Freddie was almost like hot. Like he was always going out with other girls now it wasn't like Carly wasn't either she was going out with guys too but she always found something in the guy that she didn't like. Also whenever she needed someone he was always there 4 her. But she could ever tell him at least not until she knew he still felt the same way she did. Carly knew that she shouldn't worry about things like that this trip was 4 iCarly. So she got dressed and packed her pj 's and her cutest swimsuits and went downstairs and found Sam asleep on the couch

End POV

"SAM! Get up now we are going to miss our flight." Yelled Carly. "Ok, ok, okaaaaaa! I'm up." She said sleepily. "I gona finish packing." "What, you were supposed to finish packing last night." Carly yelled. "Well sorry I was tired last night." Sam said as she was walking up the stairs. "Ahhh Saammm" "Sorry" "Its ok" "I'll go get the rest of my clothes out of my stash I keep here" "ok and hurry " "don't worry I will," said Sam

"Spencer where are you." Carly yelled as she walked into his room. " I am in the shower." He yelled over the noise of the running water. "Ok well hurry. I'm gona go check on Freddie. Carly walked out of Spencer's room, and out the door of her and Spencer's apartment and knocked on Freddie's across the hall. "Freddie, Freddie, Freddie." She yelled. "What!" "Oh hey Carly I'm almost packed but I didn't know if we would have time to go swimming in the ocean, cus I hear that the ocean there is like almost crystal clear." "Wow really." "Yeah." "Cool" then Freddie zipped up his suitcase and he and carly walked out of his apartment and waited for the elevator.

Freddie's POV

Wow she is still so cute and next year is senior year after we graduate we might never se each other again. Now on this trip it is my time to make carly love me I think I am going to surprise her with something romantic on the beach maybe I can hook Sam up with some surf junky and I can spend some alone time with Carls.

End POV

When they get down stairs to the lobby, Carly says "wow I can't actually believe that your mom is letting you go to Australia on another iCarly trip." "Yeah I know last time she had had enough so she let me go alone this time." "Well almost alone. He mumbled. "What do you mean almost alone." Carly said. "Well I have a second cousin, Lewis who lives in Australia, exactly where we will be. And he is a big fan of the show, and my mom wants us to hang with him and his friends."Freddie said. "Oh no I hope he's not another "Mandy." Carly said, "yeah I hope so too." Said Freddie

"Ewww Freddie look at Lubert he is rubbing some icky white cream on his wart." "Yeah im trying not to." He said. They put down they're suitcases and sat down on a couch while Carly called Sam. "Sam get down here now!" She said "ok, ok Spencer and I are done were coming down now." Sam said, "Ok and hurry we are going to miss our flight."

Lubert notices all the bags in his lobby and loses it. "AHHH all you people in here have dirty shoes and I just mopped the floor." "Wow we officially have the meanest doorman in the history of ever." "Yeah" Freddie said. (Ding) then Spencer and Sam stepped out of the elevator, and Carly yelled, "ok now lets go." When they got in the cab the whole ride was silence except the occasional conversation between Spencer and the driver, in the front. They arrived 30 minutes later at the Seattle national airport. "Ok" Spencer said, " We have exactly 15 min to get to platform 8A and on flight 7A, ok let's go."

Like Spencer said they had 15 min and they made it in time to get on there flight and then they were on their way to Gold Coast, Australia.

**i hope u like the 2nd chapt and i wil wright more so r&R**


End file.
